


Your Song? No, It's Our Song

by bottomsupkids



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, M/M, Percussionist Umino Iruka, Sax Player Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomsupkids/pseuds/bottomsupkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt.<br/>"WHAT?! I'm not working with you on the project! You're the Laziest/Loudest/Clown in the class!" SchoolAU<br/>by @dailyau.tumblr.com, credited to @paper-apples.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Song? No, It's Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first publicized Kakashi and Iruka work, so please excuse any mistakes or any choppiness of the fic. I'm sorry about that! If it's any consolation, I'll definitely improve with time. xD

School wasn’t exactly Kakashi’s cup of tea. All of the subjects were the same, and it didn’t really test your knowledge. It tested your ability to memorize . . . which would make all information learned essentially ineffective, since no memory lasted more than a few years. Not like the information was _useful_ , either. Kakashi was fairly certain he would never encounter any trigonometry in real life, nor would he remember how he was supposed to solve it from his _equations in high school_.

Well, maybe this was just him being _extremely_ unhappy with his newest band partner. School was a gift, yes, and the knowledge that came with it not only looked good on resume’s, but was also useful in the real life—if only in subtle ways. Kakashi was just really sour after having been assigned to Iruka. Iruka was in a few of Kakashi’s classes, but regardless of the subject or teacher, he was a loud, obnoxious prankster and class clown—his need for attention was depressing to Kakashi, and he honestly hated the kid.

Kakashi had _almost_ been paired with Rin, his best friend, but she was switched to Obito when Kakashi’s _other_ best friend start loudly complaining. Kakashi hadn’t made any verbal acknowledge of his disgust, but when Iruka’s name was called as his replacement partner, his head had snapped up from the bell of his saxophone and fixed on the band director, unsure if he had actually heard the name ‘Umino Iruka’. But, he had, and the only thing he could do was slide a resigned sigh out of his throat and accept it . . . well, he wouldn’t be able to really _accept_ it, but he would deal with it.

“What um . . . what song are we going to do? For our duet, I mean,” Iruka said once Kakashi had moved to sit next to the percussionist.

Kakashi simply stared sidelong at Iruka for a moment, doing his best to glare at the other student. Iruka seemed slightly intimidated by how deep Kakashi’s glare was, but he gave the other boy a nervous smile nonetheless. Kakashi wasn’t _disliked_ by the general population at the school, but the silver-haired alto sax player didn’t necessarily go out of his way to befriend anyone. It was a mystery how he had buddied up with Rin and Obito—it was an even more obscure story as to how Kakashi and _Gai_ became friends. Gai was out-going, exuberant, flamboyant—the complete opposite of the reclusive, quiet Kakashi.

“I don’t know,” Kakashi replied honestly.

“How about Elton John?”

Iruka wasn’t sure how to feel about how Kakashi squinted at him before looking away and smirking slightly. It was surprising to see such a reaction from someone so stoic, but it was just that, that made Iruka a bit nervous. What the percussionist _didn’t_ know was that Elton John was Kakashi’s favorite artist.

“Sure, we can do that.” The sax player said, looking back at Iruka, expression completely clear.

“Alright, great! What’s your favorite hit by him?”

“I like a lot of his music . . . but let’s do _Your Song_.”

Iruka chuckled and nodded. That was his favorite Elton John song, next to _Tiny Dancer_ , _Bennie and the Jets_ , and _Saturday Night’s Alright for Fighting._  “Great. I’ll do the piano part and you can take the melody on your sax?”

“Sure. I’ll print out the sheet music for it—” Kakashi was about to stand up when he hesitated. “I was going to say ‘can you tune my sax’ but . . .”

“What? Don’t want my mouth on your reed?”

“You could have herpes for all I know.” Kakashi said, scowling. Iruka laughed at that, placing a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

“I would never!” The brunette replied. Kakashi stared at him for another minute, before shrugging his shoulders and lifting the instrument’s neckstrap over his head and handing it to Iruka. Iruka took it gently and watched as Kakashi headed toward the band director’s office in order to get to the computer.

From there, Iruka turned on their mobile tuner and . . . well, he didn’t know what key the song would be in, so he decided it was best to just tune Kakashi’s sax to the good ole concert B flat.

 

* * *

 

Their song turned out to be a sensation with the rest of the band members present. Kakashi and Iruka were, actually, the Unofficial Two Best Members of Konoha High’s Marching and Symphonic Band™.

Kakashi was a senior and a drum major, and had been the saxophone section leader two years in a row. Iruka, who was still a junior (and wasn’t planning on being a drum major next year), had been one of the two section leaders that fall, and would probably be again next year. _Everyone_ knew this.

And after having spent the few weeks practicing their duet together, Kakashi and Iruka’s opinions of each other had changed. Iruka wasn’t as high-strung and _stupid_ as Kakashi had originally thought—the brunette’s humor was pretty placid and easy-going, as was the most of his personality, though with his carefree grins and subtle lip bites while he was playing, Kakashi was quite sure he had started to develop a crush on the percussionist.

Iruka, in turn, realized that Kakashi was the innuendo _king_. Wouldn’t necessarily call him a pervert, but still, his humor was pretty sexual—not entirely—but damn, it was close. It was honestly the funniest thing Iruka had ever encountered—he swore Kakashi was funnier than he was.

They ended up hanging out after football games and during school—sometimes even _after_ school, which was rare because Kakashi didn’t hang out with _anyone_ after school.

In these cases, Iruka would come over and Kakashi would help him study because he was, by definition a _genius_ —which Iruka discovered fairly early on in their friendship—and then afterwards, Kakashi would drive them somewhere to get milkshakes and fries.

So, honestly, Iruka shouldn’t have been so surprised when one day, after they had shared a milkshake (because they both forgot to bring extra money) and they were about to drive off, that Kakashi leaned over from the driver’s seat and kissed Iruka straight on his lips—no questions, no hesitation . . . no nothing. That was probably the most surprising part.

 

* * *

 

They were engaged by the time Iruka finished college.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
